1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-223958 discloses a conventional connector with a housing that is connectable to a mating housing. A cover is mounted on a rear end of the housing and a lever is mounted rotatably on the housing. Terminal fittings are accommodated in the housing, and wires connected to the terminal fittings are drawn out to the outside from the rear of the housing. The drawn-out wires are accommodated in the cover and are oriented in a direction substantially orthogonal to a connecting direction along a back plate of the cover.
Ribs are formed at four corners of the rear surface of the housing, and grooves are formed at four corners of the front opening edge of the cover. The cover is brought into contact with the housing in a direction substantially orthogonal to the rear surface of the housing and then is slid along the rear surface while fitting the ribs in the grooves to hold the cover on the housing.
The wires drawn out from the rear surface of the housing may be caught between the cover and the housing when the cover is mounted on and slid along the housing. As a result, efficiency may be deteriorated and surfaces of the wires may be damaged.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent wires from being caught.